Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Athena Roberts Is Haunted By Dracula But Why Is He After Her? Song Inspired By Live From The Mummy Returns Sountrack. Don't Own Anything Except My OC Character. Rated M For Violence And Sexual Scenes.
1. A Strange Dream

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Chapter One: A Strange Dream.

I have this dream.

It comes every night ever since I turned sixteen.

_I would lay on a bed with red silk sheets covering my naked body._

_My long brown hair comes in waves, they cover the pillow I lay my head on._

_I breathe a lot more slowly yet deeply, like I'm asleep._

_My eyes search the room before me, in awe of it's rich colouring and history._

_I remove myself from the bed, the sheet turns into a long flowing dress._

_Bare footed, I walk out of the bedroom to find a long and winding hall._

_Lighting cracked across the angry sky, thunder boomed getting closer._

_The windows were open, blowing the blood red curtains against me._

_I looked at the paintings that hung on the walls, some were unsettling while others were erotic._

_Then, the sound of a beautiful melody began to play._

_Goosebumps run up my arms, I'm instanly pulled to the direction where the music is coming from._

_Getting louder and louder, I shut my eyes and place my hands on my cold arms._

_Reaching towards the door, it opens all by it's self and I enter the room._

_Red and black are the only colours here except the golden glow of the candles._

_My feet headed to the middle of the room until the music suddenly stopped._

_I reopen my eyes and let my hands fall down from my arms._

_The door shut with a click, a key turned the lock._

_A eeire mist began to form the room, I looked down to find I couldn't see my feet._

_Then, a strong presence was coming ever closer to me._

_I bit my lip from it trembling, my palms began to sweat so I dug my nails to stop it._

_"Be strong, girl. It's only a dream" I say to myself._

_But it was never enough._

_A gentle caress sneaked through my hair to the nap of my neck, teasing fingers stroked the base of my spine._

_I whimpered under my breath, never had I been touched like this before._

_It was simply sinful._

_"Ah..." Whispered a male voice to my ear._

_It echoed in my mind, corrupting my thoughts of tempting desires and passionate what ifs._

_His fingers came to cup my neck, they were cold as ice but really they were burning my skin._

_"Please," I cried, letting a loose tear fall down my cheek._

_His other hand quickly caught it by his thumb, wiping it away with such gentle care._

_"You weep for me?" He asked, his fingers curling my hair._

_"Who are you?" I replied, my voice was weakening with each word I uttered out._

_He chuckled softly as he let his hand roam down to the rise of my breasts._

_"No, not there!" I begged._

_But he didn't listen to my pleas._

_He cupped one, teasing the nipple until it peaked through the dress._

_I groaned with each sheer pleasure that boiled through me, sending raw messages all over my body._

_That dull ache down there pounded, I rubbed my legs together to stop the intense agony._

_"Please, tell me who you are!" I gasped, feeling like I was going to fall if he didn't stop._

_Suddenly, he twirled me around so I could face him with my hands lay on his broad chest._

_"Look at me then." He said, deeply._

_I shut my eyes, taking each breath as it would be my very last._

_Swallowing hardly, I slowly rose my head and reopened my eyes._

_My God, I was lost in a pool of grey-green eyes that magically turned blue._

_His lips were lush and full, it was pulling me to let them embrace mine._

_"What do you see?" He asked, sadly._

_"Someone beautiful," I replied, breathlessly._

_"Look again."_

_He shut his eyes, then opened them again along with a wide smile._

_I screamed in total terror of the sight before me._

_No longer those amazing eyes, they were blood red and dangerous._

_His perfect white teeth had two large fangs, sharp and ready to eat._

_Oh God, he was a vampire!_

_I tried my hardest to break free from him but it was too late._

_He sunk his fangs in my neck, drinking my blood until there was nothing left._

_I collasp on the floor, breathing my final breath until I died a gruesome death._

I would awake in sheer terror, covered in sweat and tears pouring down my face.

My name is Athena Roberts, I am 23 years old and I'm haunted by a vampire.

Author's Note: Okay, This Is My First Dracula Fic So What Do You Think?


	2. Fantasy Or Reality?

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Chapter Two: Fanasty Or Reality?

"Had that dream again, Athena?"

I turned to my friend, Gloria, and briefly nodded my head.

"Damn, you are so lucky to have such a erotic dream like that!"

My other friend, Amelia, was always jealous about it.

"I assure you, no woman would want it constanly every night." I replied, sipping my coffee.

"Well, I would! Tell us again what he looks like!" Amelia begged me.

"Don't force her, it's a distressing thing for Athena!" Gloria cried, defending me.

I gave her a weak smile of confidence.

"Aw, you guys are spoil-sports!" She wailed.

"Honestly Amelia! Stop acting like a child, you are twenty-four years old not five!" Gloria snapped.

I looked at her with a frown.

"What's the matter with you, grumpy knickers?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that I was due three days ago and it hasn't come." She replied, sticking a cancer stick in her mouth.

She always did that, smoke whenever stressed or worried about something.

"You're thinking that you might be pregeant?" Amelia suggested, placing her elbows on the table.

"I'm not sure. I'm never late, not once in my life. I keep fit, have a balanced diet and try not to give in to temptation." Gloria explained, pushing her blonde hair away by her long nails.

Me and Amelia looked at each other, there was only one thing that could cause it.

Jake, Gloria's on-off boyfriend.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Amelia asked.

"Last Saturday." Gloria replied.

I counted the days but the look of horror in her eyes was enough.

"Oh God, I need a test thingy!" She cried, inhaling the stick deeply.

"You mean a pregenacy test?" I said, calmly.

"Yes, Jake's going to kill me!"

Gloria's loud wailing was attracting attention, I eyed Amelia to comfort her while I headed to the toliets.

As I headed towards it, a uncomfortable feeling appeared in my head.

Like something or someone was watching me.

Locking the door, I headed straight to the sink staring at my relection.

Suddenly, the lights above me started to flicker violently and the sound of lighting echoed the hollow walls.

Instead of looking at myself, the mirror was fully covered by blood red mist.

My body froze, I tried to move and groan while doing so but every try failed.

_"Athena..."_

I gasped and turned my attention back at the mirror, frightened of what would happen next.

I couldn't deny who owned that seductive yet dangerous voice but why now?

He only appeared at night, in my dreams.

The mist began to fade, revealing more blood red colours and a four poster bed in the middle of the room.

Somehow the image was pushed closer and closer to me, revealing two figures.

A male and a female that were very familer.

To my rising horror, I fell in who they really were.

It was me, locked in a steamy embrace, with him!

My hands were trapped in his raven curly hair.

His sinful lips caressed every part of my skin, stopping at my breasts.

Those teasing fingers pincing my nipples, I scream in pure pleasure.

He looks at me with desire, his body is a temple of doom that I dare myself to enter.

"Don't do it!" I cry.

Both of them turn to me, I look like a wanton whore while he stares at me dangerously.

_"You try and stop me, Athena. One day very soon, you won't be able to let go off me." _He said, with a chuckle.

"NO!!!" I screamed, finally breaking free from the hold I was under and smashed the mirror with my bare fists.

Suddenly, I was thrown back against the door by a powerful force.

I shut my eyes, feeling the sharp daggers of pain run ripples all over my body.

"_Athena..."_

That pulling voice once more made me gasp and open my eyes.

I gasped in shock, he was standing there offering his hand to me.

Trying my hardest to get up, the floor seemed slipperly and fell back down with every attempt.

He kneels down with his face very close to mine, the smell of a unusual scent trails in my nose.

I stare deeply in those magical eyes, no threat or fear were in them which unsettled me.

"What do you want with me?" I ask with a whimper.

"_You are real, so pure and beautiful." _He replies after a beat of silence.

His large hand caresses my cheek, it was unbearably cold that it sent shivers running down my spine.

"Please, just tell me who you are!" I pleaded, feeling tears pool down my face.

Each one he captures with his thumb, I was strangely taken by it.

"_In time, you will know everything about me. When you do, nothing else will matter. Not even your human life."_

My lips began to tremble as he drew closer, his heated breath burnt my skin by a flame that wasn't visable.

He inhales me, shutting his eyes and a faint smile appears across his face.

"_Goodbye for now, Athena. I will come again." _He said, adding that chilling chuckle.

With a big black puff of smoke, he disappears and I'm alone in the toilet.

I scream loud enough for anyone to hear, then I slowly move myself away from the door while muttering curses under my breath due to the increasing pain.

My vision blurred, my body was succumbing from lack of strengh.

The last thing I see before finally falling into darkness was a group of people, one had a shock of raven hair and a wide grin that was different than anyone else.

They were a pair of sharp fangs.

Author's Note: Thank You For The Reviews So Far, I Hope You Like This Chapter. Another Will Be Up Very Soon.


	3. Enter The Darkness Within

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Chapter Three: Enter The Darkness Within.

_I'm falling in a pit of ever-lasting darkness._

_My screams echo all around me._

_No-one was going to hear them._

_No-one was going to save me._

_Suddenly I land softly like a feather._

_Searching the surroundings before me was useless._

_Everywhere I looked was just blackness, no sign of light._

_I lifted my hands, I couldn't even see them which made me start to worry._

_Then, by magic, brightly lit candles burned a path before me._

_At first, I was afraid of where it could lead me to._

_Danger?_

_Fear?_

_Him?_

_A image of the man who haunted me appeared in my mind._

_That unsettling grin, those chilling threats and the whole mystery about him froze my blood._

_Yet I was intensely pulled to him with each passing dream every single night._

_The erotic way he caresses me, it's his eyes that steals my soul and captures my heart._

_"Athena..." His voice snaps away my juggling thoughts, a gasp escapes from my mouth._

_"Follow the path." He orders me._

_Without a second's pause, I follow the candle's glow._

_Drawing near and nearer, the blackness began to fade away to reveal hills filled of sand._

_I rise my head to see the sky was covered with stars and a eeire full moon._

_"Yes, you are getting closer" He sighs._

_I lower my head down to see my body come out from the darkness._

_Wearing a much looser red dress that pushed up my breasts, I was stunned of how my curvy figure could fit in it._

_My hands touched my hair, once again it was longer than the short bob I have and even more curly than usual._

_Once my eyes lay on a tall, dark figure, I instanly knew who he was._

_Dressed all in black, he striked a amazing presence and a air of endless mystery that no-one will even know._

_He turned his head to me, those burning eyes shooting a intense gaze at me._

_I suddenly stopped, shaken of how powerful and masterful he really is._

_Who is he? _

_Where did he come from?_

_Why does he want me out of all the women in the world?_

_My breathing quickly grew laboured, the palms of my hands began to sweat._

_What the hell is the matter with me? _

_Why can't I move?_

_A frown came across his face, it looked like patience wasn't his thing._

_So with each slow and breath-taking step towards me, I knew that I was in trouble._

_He stands so close to me yet I have to look up at him because he's taller than me._

_A offered hand appears, waiting for me to take it._

_Without avoiding my gaze from those eyes, I slipped mine into his._

_He pulls me, taking away all what little strengh I had before by replacing it with his._

_Leading to a bed filled with rose petals and white silk sheets, he stops and takes me in his strong arms._

_God, he's so beautiful!_

_I place my hands on his broad chest, impressed by his muscles with a sly grin._

_Turning away from his stare, I studied my teasing fingers as they undid each button of his black shirt._

_Once free, I let go of his embrace and pushed the material off him._

_My eyes wandered up and down his chest, instanly taken by the mane of hair that laid there._

_Those risky fingers of mine quickly buried themselves in it while he stroked my arms up and down._

_"Look at me, Athena." He asked, so calm and peaceful was his voice that it was like a melody never ending._

_I slowly rose my head, our eyes clicked so fast it was amazing._

_"Would you give up your human life to become a vampire with me?"_

_The question made me stop everything I was doing or thinking about._

_A vampire._

_Living forever._

_Drinking the blood of others._

_Living in darkness, never again seeing the sun._

_It was a offer you could accept and refuse._

_"But what will happen to my friends?" I asked, concernly._

_"They will live on without you. One day, people will die when their time is right. But I can offer you eternal life, never fearing of old age or death. You and me, forever." He replied._

_I turned away to sit down on the bed, trying to gather this through my mind._

_He places himself beside me, cupping my cheek._

_That instant pull made me look at him, tears started to flow down from my eyes._

_"I shall give you time, Athena. But if you do not answer my question within thirty days, I will claim you without your consent." He warned, with a chilling voice._

_A gasp of shock came out from my mouth._

_But before I protested, he leaned forward and captured my lips in a warm embrace._

_The kiss last for a brief few seconds until he pulled away and pushed me down on the bed._

_"Sleep my love, you need your rest." He said, calmly._

_As he stood up, I quickly grabbed his arm._

_"Wait!" I cried._

_He turned around, those burning eyes entering mine._

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't leave me alone, I can't bear the loneliness."_

_A small smile came in his lush lips, I grined back in return._

_He went around the other side of the bed, laying by my side._

_I snuggled under his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his heart on my head._

_"Tell me your name." I asked, sleepily._

_He leaned down and whispered the most blood-chilling word I never thought was real._

_"Dracula..."_

I would soon awake in a hosptail bed, the steady beep of the machine beside me.

Tears were constanly flowing down my face but there was no sweat covering my body.

The fear was the echoing name, repeating over and over in my torrtured mind.

I slowly turned over on one side, igorning the stinging pain which was pure agony.

My sobs couldn't be heard by anyone except one.

Him.

Author's Note: Hope You Enjoy This Chapter, Next One Will Be Up Soon.


	4. Thinking This Through

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Four: Thinking This Through

30 days.

30 days to make the decison.

Be with Dracula, the man who has appeared in my dreams for all these years.

Drinking the blood of inocents.

Together in darkness forever.

Or break free from his constant haunting.

Live my life the way I wanted it to.

One sounded amazing yet dangerous.

The other was boring and dull.

Amelia and Gloria were stunned when I told them a few days after having that warning.

Shocked and compeltly stunned, they pleaded over and over to reject his offer.

Though deep down they were trying to protect me, it was I who had to choose what I wanted.

Now sitting on my bed in my apartment, I stared at the window studying the different colours across the sky.

The sun was setting for a another warm day, nightfall was coming.

Flashes of what could be repeated itself in my torrtured mind.

_I looked so different._

_Stronger,_

_Beautiful,_

_Invisable._

_My eyes changed into bloody red, watching my snack standing there without noticing me at all._

_In a snap, I dashed towards my target and bit down draining their blood._

_The person didn't scream or struggle, it seemed strange to me but I didn't think on it much._

_"Athena..." He spoke in that longing voice of his._

_Letting go of my meal, I hardly cared of the body falling to the floor as I was taken by the figure before me._

_Never failing to leave me breathless, Dracula offered his hand which I took without a moment's pause._

_He licked the blood from my mouth, shutting his eyes in pure bliss of how fresh it was._

_I shuddered in esctacy of the erotic feeling._

_Then he gathered me in his strong arms and flew up above the night's sky._

Shaking away the terrifying image, I couldn't deny the constant shivers running down my spine.

"Enough of this!" I snapped, standing up.

"I won't be haunted by some undead monster, I'm going to live my life!"

Stomping towards my wardobe, I grabbed a sparkly top and a pretty skirt to put on instead of my PJs.

Adding some make-up and jewellery, I looked at myself in the mirror before heading out of my apartment.

Jogging down the steps, I exited the building and walked along the quiet streets while putting on my I-Pod.

Dracula isn't going to stop me from everything, I need a break and no better than to go to a club and dance the night away.

Many had several people waiting to go inside, the line was so long that I had a feeling that some of them won't be able to enter.

But when I was just about to give up, a new club with a attention grabbing name sparked my intrest.

Two very tough man stood, sneers across their ugly faces, stared at me as I came towards them.

"How old are you?" One of them asked gruffly.

"23" I reply, instanly.

"Go on." Said the other, unhooking the red chain.

"Thanks." I said, with a smile.

Stepping inside, I could feel and hear the thundering music getting closer.

My eyes wandered the bright blue walls that had poster of old and new events happening here.

Then they lay on a another door which I pushed to reveal a packed dancefloor and a bar that was very busy with costumers.

Heading down the long and winding staircase, I hummed to the song the DJ was playing.

I walking towards the bar when I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

Igorning it, I carried on thinking only of getting a drink.

I waited patiently until it was my turn by asking for a white wine.

Watching the bar tender pour the contents, I was getting out my purse to give him the money.

"That will be three dollars please." He asked, putting the glass on the counter.

"Shoot, I'm short on ten cents!" I cursed under my breath.

I knew I should've gone to the bank!

"It's on me." Said a soft and silky voice behind me.

I saw his hand place the remaining change alongside my money.

"Thanks sir." The bar tender said, counting it correctly and putting it in the till.

"Well, arren't YOU going to say thanks?" He asked, with a chuckle.

Slowly turning around, I rose my head to gasp in pure horror.

It was Dracula!

TBC

Author's Note: So Sorry That I Haven't Updated This Fic Lately, Been A Lot Going On. Anyway Hope You Liked This Chapter And Sorry For It Being A Little Short.


	5. A Escape?

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Chapter Five: A Escape?

But wait!

I'm wrong, he's not Dracula!

Instead of the intense grey-green eyes that always haunted me, they were pure blue.

There was no sign of curls in his short brown hair, it looked like it was freshly cut and washed.

He wasn't wearing black like he did, a pair of jeans and a grey shirt were in it's place.

But he did have those same lips like Dracula has, so lush and tempting to touch.

"Have you gone mute all the sudden?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Er, no. Just a little taken aback that's all." I replied, rubbing my neck in embrassment.

His laugh was smooth, not a sense of threat or fear was there.

Suddenly relaxing, I rose my hand and said my name.

"Athena, that's a lovely name. I'm Drake." He shook it with a undeniable sexy smile that made me blush.

"Nice to meet you, Drake."

"So, shall we go somewhere quiet and have a chat?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

We walked towards the seats until we realised that we were still holding each other's hands.

"Oh! Sorry about that." I said, letting go of his though a bout of disappointment washed over me.

"No worries, come sit by me." He patted the seat beside him so I sat down.

"Right, tell me everything about you and I shall do the same to you." Drake said, folding his arms.

"Well, let me start from the begining..." I replied, taking a very deep breath.

It must have been two hours that went by of us just talking about ourselves.

Drake was born in Scotland but moved to America when he was five months old.

His parents are writers, their books are best sellers and now they are doing their thirty-first novel.

He works as a lawyer, a profession that he always wanted to do since he was a teenager.

Single, living in a two bedroom apartment he's sharing with a friend, and dishy to boot!

I couldn't deny the sexual chemsity that was boiling between us, the tenison was unbelieveable.

He even listened to every word I said to him but I kept the dream to myself, he dosen't need to know that.

After finishing my glass of wine, he noticed it and went to get some more.

I watched him walk towards the bar, he had a fine looking butt in those jeans!

Laughing to myself, I turned to look at the people slow dancing to a enchanting melody.

Suddenly, the crowd broke apart to show only two wrapped in each other's arms.

I already knew who they were: me and Dracula.

The vision was simply breathtaking that it just looked so real.

He rose his head to stare at me, a chilling grin was across his face.

With a gasp, I turned away cursing my racing heart.

"Athena? Are you alright?" Drake asked.

I looked up at him, a worried frown appeared.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I lied, with a smile.

With a sigh, he sat down and placed the drinks on the table.

His eyes locked into mine, was he about to kiss me?

Preparing for this moment, I moved closer so our bodies were touching.

I could feel the intense heat between us, sizzing and never ending.

He cupped my face, his thumbs stroking my cheeks ever so gently.

Shutting my eyes, I let the caress slither all over me.

"You're so beautiful." Drake whispered.

Reopening my eyes, our faces grew closer until finally at last the lips did the rest of the talking.

The kiss was sensual, powerful and just perfect.

His hands roamed down my face to the base of my throat, his fingers touching my senstive skin.

I could hear Alicia Keys song "Love Is Blind" playing in the background, the chorus was sedcutive and pulling me in a erotic world where it's just me and him.

No Dracula could be seen.

His lips pulled away from mine, he licked them with his tongue with a prolonged moan under his breath.

"God, that was amazing! You're a brilliant kisser." He said, opening his eyes to stare right through me.

My heart was going crazy, my body was burning for more of his touch.

I was lost, finally a escape from the dark and troubling days of being constanly haunted by _Him._

"Thanks, I guess." I said, regaining my speech.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

He stood, offering his hand to me.

Without a moment's pause I took it and was led out of the club humming to the magical lyrics.

The cool night air hit us instanly we stepped outside.

Drake and me headed across the street where a car was parked.

"That yours?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yep, it's not much but I've had it ever since I was nineteen." He replied, opening the door for me.

Such a gentleman!

I stepped inside, putting on the seatbelt and watched him get in to turn on the engine.

He drove in a normal pace while I stared out of the window, suddenly feeling like I was alive for once.

I stole a few glances at him, he smiled or winked at me that made my heart leap for joy.

Arriving at my apartment building, I unhooked the seatbelt and got out but he was faster than me.

"Ladies should always be helped by a gentleman." He said, with a cheeky smile.

"Aw, what a true romantic!" I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder.

We walked towards the door, then stopped and turned to look at each other.

"So, shall I give you a call when to meet up?" He asked, digging out his number.

I wanted him to stay the night with me, be in his arms when the sun rose up for a new day.

But it would be so wrong.

"Okay then, that would be great." I replied, taking his card that he gave me.

"Right then, see you soon Athena. I had a great night tonight." He said, leaning down to capture my lips once more.

Even more magcial than the first, I could feel my legs turning to jelly.

He broke away before it got passionate to walk back to his car.

"Goodnight Drake!" I said, with a wave.

He turned to look at me, a wide smile was across his handsome face.

"Goodnight Athena." He replied, nodding his head at me.

I watched him get into his car and drove off, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

With a heavy but happy sigh, I got back in the building and unlocked my door.

TBC


	6. The Change

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Six: The Change

It was offical: I was in love.

Within two weeks, nearing three, I was falling for Drake.

He was such a romantic gentleman, treating me constanly and said the three little words in a relaxing Sunday afternoon just four days ago.

Amelia and Gloria were overjoyed to see me so happy with him, though they had problems in their own lives.

Fearing that she was pregeant, Amelia went to the doctors to discover that she wasn't with child and decided to ditch Jake after his shocking outburst on her.

Gloria seemed to be okay but she rung me at midnight in tears and told me that she had been having a affair with her boss.

It was upsetting to hear her cry, there was nothing I could do other than offer some honest advice.

She begged me to keep it a secret from Amelia and Drake, I understood that our friend could snap and say some really hurtful words while he didn't really know her but I wasn't going to risk our friendship for him.

Since then, we got more closer and went on lunchbreaks often which started to annoy Drake if he invited me to dinner elsewhere.

As I sit here on my bed, blowing my nose in the seventh tissue, I think back of the most horrible and angry arugement I had to anyone.

I was cooking dinner when the doorbell rang, a huge smile went across my face as I knew who it could be.

Taking off the apron and sneaking a quick glance at the mirror, I jogged to the door and opened it only for my jaw to drop.

Standing there looking ever so handsome and drop-dead sexy, Drake held a bottle of red wine and a box of choclates.

"Good evening, Athena. Do I smell food?" He asked, in that shiver racing voice of his.

"Got that right!" I replied, dragging him by the collar and kicking the door shut by my foot.

Putting the items down on the floor, he cupped my face and let his magical lips do the rest of the talking.

God, he's such a amazing kisser!

After a breath-taking few seconds, I pull away with a blush on my cheeks.

"Wow, why do you always make me weak at the knees?" I asked, looking at him with a rised eyebrow.

"I guess I have a wicked way to treat a woman." He replied with a smirk.

Taking him in the kitchen, he sat down and watched me at work with the food.

I could feel his eyes roam up and down my body, a instant feeling appeared saying that we were going to have sex tonight.

"So how was your day?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mmm, it was okay I suppose. Shame that you didn't come to dinner with me." He replied, with a edge in his voice.

Turning my head to look at him, his eyes burned back at me.

For a scary moment, he awfully looked like Dracula when he was angry.

A shiver ran down my spine, I haven't thought about him or the choice he ordered me to make.

But I shook it aside, my time wasn't up yet.

"Look, Gloria needs me. That's all." I said, dishing it up and placing our plates on the table.

"I think she's had enough of you for a good while. How about spending time with me?" He suggested, rudely.

A massive frown went across my face.

"Drake, she's going through a really tough time. She's promised me not to tell anyone else about it."

He rolled his eyes, man do I hate the way he's behaving lately.

It's been hinted before but one look from my eyes was enough to keep him quiet.

But now, he just can't leave things alone.

"Well, if you rather want to spend time with her, then there is no point of me being here." Drake said, standing up and began to leave.

Shocked but wasn't willing for him to go, I dashed to stop him in time.

"How dare you say that? What if it was the other way around, you had a friend in need? Would you be there for them?" I shouted.

He stared at me coldly, a sneer went across his face.

"I don't have any friends, Athena. Not even at school or work, there is no point to have people who are going to backstab you anyway."

My anger started to soften.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked, taking his hand but he took a step back.

"Don't touch me! From now on, I want you to stop seeing Gloria and spend time with me!" He ordered.

Now my blood was begining to boil.

"Why the hell should I be told what to do by someone like you? I got my own life, I don't tell you to get your ass back home at a certain time do I? No!"

"Yeah but who brings all the gifts? Who treats you nearly every freaking weekend? Me, that's who!" He roared.

Again, a flash of Dracula appeared before me but this time there was blood in his eyes.

I screamed and turned away, my heart thundering against my chest.

At first, I thought Drake would take me in his arms and ask me why did I scream like that.

But instead, he stormed towards the door and opened it.

"You are a selfish lover, Athena. All what I gave to you was you only, no-one else. What I expected in return was thrown away like it was nothing. Well, enjoy your single life because I'm not coming back!"

With that, he slammed the door letting it echo all around me.

I sink to my knees, sobbing.

Oh my God, Drake's broken up with me!

The agony in my body was unbelieveable, I will never be healed again.

Half a hour later, I gather myself from the floor and throw away the wasted food.

I tore the photograhps of me and him on the walls to rip them up in pieces.

Dialing Amelia's number first, there was no answer.

I tried Gloria, answering machine.

In anger, I threw the phone hearing it break in two.

Now as I rise from my bed, I wander through the rooms while rubbing my suddenly cold arms.

My eyes lay on my calendar that hung in the kitchen, a circled date filled my body with renewed horror.

Tomorrow was the day Dracula will come back to me, wanting a answer for his choice he gave to me.

Twirling my head to the clock, it chimed midnight.

Suddenly, everything around me began to fade away to be replaced with a endless mist.

Fear filled every single part of my body, I wasn't ready for this.

Now I was surrounded in darkness, tears again flowed down my face.

Then a strong presence was behind me, I knew who it could be.

"_It's time..."_ He said before wrapping his long cloak over me and we disappeared in thin air.

TBC


	7. Break Free

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Seven: Break Free

_I awoke suddenly with a gasp and a nasty sting on my neck._

_Widening my eyes in horror, I picked myself from the floor and dashed to find a mirror._

_There was only one, standing so proudly next to a large four poster bed._

_Seeing my haunted reflection sent uneasy shivers down my spine._

_I tilted my head to one side, thank goodness there was no sign of two bite marks there._

_"It won't be long until they will appear." A voice said._

_I spun around to find Dracula, dressed again in black but looked ever so seductive and dangerous._

_"Take me back to my apartment, I don't want to be here." I said, digging my fingers against my palms._

_"Ah, but the thirty days are up, Athena. It's time for you to make a descion: be with me or not." He replied, with a chuckle._

_I bit down my lip, turning away from his intense stare._

_"My friends need me, Drake does too." I said, sadly._

_A flash of happiness in his arms appeared in my mind, tears began to form in my eyes._

_Suddenly as I went move my head, Dracula was right there inches away from my face._

_His cold hand cupped my cheek, the steady stroke of his thumb was strangely gentle._

_"Do you really think they will miss you, Athena?" He asked, quietly like a whisper._

_"Yes, I can't imagine life without them." I replied, letting my eyes bore into his._

_"Let me show you if you chose to be with me."_

_He offered his hand which I slowly placed mine there and everything went blurry._

_Many colours and disorted voices pass us by, I held on tight as a bright white light overcame us._

_Suddenly, I was standing alone in a nursey with a rocking chair and three blissfully happy people._

_It was Amelia and Jake, they were married and had what it looked like a beautiful baby girl named Alicia._

_A warm, contented smile went across my face. _

_Then everything went blurry once more until it stopped at a church._

_I went inside to see dozens of guest wittnessing Gloria being wed._

_It had to be the guy she was having a affair, never had I seen two people so deeply and passionately in love._

_My eyes roamed around to see Amelia, Jake and Alicia sitting there with tears in their eyes._

_"Time to go, Athena." Dracula said, standing next to me._

_But I couldn't, seeing my friends so happy was a massive emotional moment for me._

_I turned to see him with my lips trembling and tears falling down my face._

_"Will they really miss me?" I asked, in a weak voice._

_"Come, let me take you away from here." He replied, offering his hand once more and I took it._

_We were back in the bedroom with a flash, I sunk to my knees and wept._

_He bent down to my level, cupping my chin with a tight yet soft grip._

_"Athena, come and embrace me." He said._

_"But Dracula, you didn't answer my question. Will they miss me?" I asked again._

_He heaved out a heavy sigh._

_I was annoying him but I had to know._

_"At times, they will miss you but what you saw there was them moving on in their lives." He explained, picking me up._

_I stare in his eyes, trying to see some truth in those orbs._

_"But what about Drake?"_

_"Didn't you notice it, Athena? Drake was me." He replied with a evil grin._

_Horror was written across my face as a flash of Drake appeared and disappeared._

_"Wait a minute, how can you be him when we were in the sun together?" I asked._

_"Ah, that's a secret." He replied, adding that chilling chuckle._

_I shook my head in anger._

_"How dare you? I will never be a vampire, I won't succumb to you. Not in a million years. Now let me go."_

_Dracula instanly stepped aside with no emotions on his face._

_"Fine. I will never haunt you ever again, Athena." He said, with a sad sigh._

_Before I said a another word, I was back in my apartment all alone again._

Turning my head to the window, sun was rising up for a another day.

Relief washed over me, at long last I broke free from Dracula.

All what I saw was a big lie, there was just no way Amelia is having a baby with her ex and Gloria marrying her lover.

The worst part of it was discovering that Drake was indeed Dracula after all this time.

Though I felt happy than ever, then why couldn't shake the emptiness inside of me?

TBC


	8. Dracula Returns

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Eight: Dracula Returns

_One Year Later.._

I just didn't think I would be here.

What Dracula showed me a year old wasn't real, a bunch of lies to trick me.

But now, I'm starting to wonder if this was punishment or he really was telling the truth.

Before my very eyes, I see my friends so in love and blissfully married.

Today was Gloria's wedding to the man she had a affair with, they were so in snyc and oblivious to anyone around them.

Turning my gaze, I see Amelia and Jake with a plus one: their daughter called you guessed it Alicia.

Bile rose in the back of my throat, what on earth was I thinking of rejecting Dracula's offer?

He wasn't going to come back, I was left alone watching everyone else getting their happiness.

I could remember the very day the shocking news fell on me, it was all so fast that I didn't believe it first.

But seeing their serious faces and the rings to prove it, I knew then that this was really happening.

Now as Gloria and her husband kiss, the church burst out clapping and cheering for the happy couple.

Yes, I shed a few tears for them but really I was overjoyed that it was over and I could get a drink.

The limo that carried strangely only me broke down on the way to the party, once it was actully fixed the driver was such a slow poke that when I arrived to the party, all the speeches were done.

Stern and angry gazes were directed right at me instead of the man, that really boiled my blood even more.

The dance floor was packed with dozens of couples, kids with their grandparents and teenagers.

I drunk down my fourth glass of champane, feeling miserable and sore all over. I'll be so glad to see this day end.

With a sneer, I watched Amelia and Jake slow dancing with Alicia. I rolled my eyes to a striking and attrative young man that came towards me.

Mid-twenties with short blonde hair and hazel eyes, whenever he smiled there was a dimple in his cheeks. He wore a Ralph Laurren suit, I could see the label from his jacket.

"What's a beautiful woman like you sitting there all by your lonesome?" He asked with a rised eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You tell me." I replied, slurring my words.

"Ugh, you're drunk. I hate when women drink, it downgrades them badly." He said, tilting his nose up and walking away.

I watched in shock, how dare he?

Thank God I was saved from any more talking, don't think I could bear speaking to anyone right now.

Then my eyes noticed on a another man who looked rather nice until some blonde woman ran into his arms and kissed him fully in the mouth.

I breathed out a heavy sigh, what was the point of even being here?

So I stood up and made my way out of the party, praying that no-one would notice me leaving.

Just when the blissfull night air kissed my skin, I heard my name being called.

Turning around, it was Gloria.

"Where are you going?" She asked, panting.

"Home, I feel really tired." I replied.

"But arren't you going to stay to watch us cut the cake?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll see it on video."

I started to walk again but her tight grip made me stop and turn to her.

"Don't you dare ruin my day!" She hissed.

"I'm not!" I cried.

"Yes you are, I watched you ever since the wedding. Bored out of your skull. Just because Drake was a total ass-wipe, you don't have to be so godamn miserable!"

She was right but I wasn't going to say that.

"Let go of me, Gloria. I'm drunk and I want to go home to sleep it off." I demanded.

"We are no longer friends if you walk away." She threatened.

"Like I care!"

With all my strengh, I pushed her hand off my arm and turned to carry on walking.

Hearing Gloria's sobs broke my heart, what the hell have I done?

It wouldn't be long until she told Amelia, nothing would surprise me if neither of them wanted to see me again.

So here I was, friendless and lonely, wandering through the dark streets searching my way back home.

A cold wind began to blow, I rubbed my arms to try and gather some kind of warmth.

What was I thinking of leaving my coat back there? I'm such a stupid bitch!

Suddenly lighting cracked and thunder boomed, rain began to lash down like a thousand nails.

"Great! Just what I need!" I shouted at the skies.

"_Do you want shelter?" _Said a all too familer voice.

My body started to shake violently as I slowly turned around to face the person behind me.

There standing in all his powerful and seductive glory was Dracula.

His hand lingered, waiting for me to place my own there.

"I thought you wouldn't haunt me any more." I said with a frown.

"_Come with me..." _He replied with a longing sigh.

Without a second's pause, I put my hand into his until suddenly he pulled me close and dug those two large fangs against my neck.

My screams of pain was blocked out by the thunder and rain, no one was going to save me.

Taking what was his, he pulled away to gather me in his arms and we disappeared into the night.

TBC


	9. Embrace Of The Vampire

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Nine:Embrace Of The Vampire.

"_Athena, arise. Tis night, the moon is up. Let us feast." _

_I slowly opened my eyes to see Dracula looming over me, those soul capturing orbs staring back at me._

_Suddenly a rush of horror washed over me that I pushed him aside and rushed to find a mirror._

_One stood proudly at the end of the room, I dashed towards it to discover my reflection was no longer there._

_I cried out in pure terror, I wasn't human anymore. I was a vampire._

_Turning around to face him, a almighty yell escaped my lips as I ran to punch my fists against his chest._

_"How freaking damn dare you?" I screamed._

_But he just took it like it was nothing, not a sound of yelping in pain or grabbing my wrists to stop me._

_Strange._

_I slowly stopped hitting him, lowering my aching hands to fall uselessly by my thighs._

_Rising my head to let my eyes burn into his, I couldn't stop the rushing flow of tears down my face._

_"How could you?" I asked, quietly._

_"Because you called my name." He replied, after a beat of silence._

_I frowned at this._

_"What? I don't remember calling anyone's name, especially yours." I said, bitterly._

_"You chanted it in your beating heart with every step you made to go back home." He explained, coming closer but I rose my hand._

_"Don't even come near me." I hissed._

_He puffed out a long sigh._

_"How dare you make me a vampire? I already told you my choice, I. Don't. Want. To. Be. A. Vampire." I cried._

_"A year has passed, Athena. Did you see what happened before you?" He asked, folding his arms._

_"Er, I didn't go blind and deaf to see what went on, thank you very much." I replied, with added sarsciam._

_"What I showed you a year ago did go ahead: both of your friends are married and look very happy without you."_

_I hated to face the facts, see the truth but I wasn't going to give him the sasfication._

_"Whatever asswipe, doesn't mean you had to go ahead and bite me!" I shouted, turning away to get some space from him._

_"Yes, what I did was wrong of me. I do admit that." He said, sadly._

_I turned my head to look at him, his face was filled with emotions that shocked me._

_Was that regret in those eyes?_

_"But I could see that your friends wouldn't want you anymore, especially after your arugement with Gloria."_

_I bit down my lip, then grew angry once more._

_"You saw all that?" I asked, with a growl._

_He shrugged his shoulders, meaning a yes._

_I scoffed and turned back around, shaking my head in disgust._

_"At least you do not have to worry about them any longer." He said, coming dangerously close._

_I could feel his unsteady breath tickling my neck, sending forbidden rapture shivers up and down my spine._

_My God, why does he make me feel like this?_

_"Come Athena, we must let you feast." He ordered in that pulling voice._

_"No way." I replied, igorning the tingles all over my body whenever he spoke._

_"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked, placing his cold hand on my shoulder to spin right round to face him._

_"I'm not sucking on anyone's blood, Dracula." I replied, sternly._

_"Then you will die for good." He warned but I didn't care._

_"Rather be dead than kill others."_

_I could see him getting angry, his eyes no longer had that soft and welcoming glow in them._

_In it's place was a firey red, it chilled my blood like it was ice._

_"You will feed or I will kill you myself!" He threatened, his grip getting tighter with each passing second._

_I wasn't scared, certainly not with men._

_"No." _

_A massive frown went across his handsome face, he wasn't that breath-taking man anymore._

_"Fine, be like that." He said, gruffly._

_With that, he let go of me and walked away._

_I watched him, counting every step he made._

_Though I was angry, I couldn't igorne the sudden breaking of my heart._

_What the hell was the matter with me?_

_One minute I hate Dracula for all what he's done and can't stand to be around him._

_The next I couldn't bear the thought of being without him._

_I breathed out a heavy sigh, this was stupid idea that was forming in my mind but I had to give it a try._

_"Dracula!" I cried._

_He halted but didn't turn around._

_I went toward him, my heart was pounding furiously against my chest._

_Standing in front of him, I rose my head to meet his gaze._

_"Show me how to feast." I said._

_Suddenly all the anger faded away from his face._

_There he was, the one that simply took everything from me and left nothing in his wake._

_"Then embrace me, Athena." He said, opening his arms out wide._

_I stood to wrap my own against his broad body, my head laid where his heart beated like a drum._

_Once his arms touched my back, everything faded to nothing as we went to hunt our food._


	10. Blood And Pleasure

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Ten: Blood And Pleasure

_Blood._

_It's red and smells._

_I can't escape from it._

_Once I bit down a unsuspecting human, the taste intoixated my senses._

_Rising my unsteady gaze to Dracula, a chilling smile was across his face._

_I drink and drink until I can not take any more._

_Pulling away from this person's neck, I drop the body on the ground with a sickening thud._

_My heart pounds like a drum, blood is all over my face and clothes._

_If anyone saw me, would they run for their lifes or kill me on the spot?_

_I shut my eyes, feeling a pang of tears threatening to flow down my bloody cheeks._

_My God, I can't believe I killed someone to feed on!_

_Sure my life before was bad but being a vampire was worse._

_The regret filled my bones, the person's scream echoed in my mind._

_I uttered out a sob from my lips, my shaky legs couldn't no longer stand._

_Kneeling down on the cold ground, I finally let several tears fall from my still closed eyes._

_Would I get any comfort from him? _

_I highly doubt it._

_But I was seriously wrong._

_His cold hand slightly touched my shoulders, the caress made me cry even more._

_"I taught you well Athena, I'm so sorry of what happened back there." He whispered softly in my ear._

_I turn to him, slowly opening my eyes, to see his orbs filled with hurt and comfort._

_Cupping his cheek with my hand, I stroked it gently._

_"I know, it's a part of my life now and I just have to accept it." I replied, my voice breaking._

_Draclua bent to lick all of the blood off my face, it was a strange yet erotic feeling._

_His teasing tongue trailed down to my trembling lips until he captured them with his own._

_God, his kisses are like nothing no-one could ever experience!_

_I wrap my arms across his neck as he pushes his body against mine down to the ground._

_In a instant, he broke from the kiss to take off his shirt revealing that musclar and broad chest._

_My fingers slid from his neck to trap them under his fine hairs that lay there._

_Next, he tore off my shirt into pieces and unhooked my bra._

_His hands rubbed my breasts, those teasing fingers pinched and played with my nipples._

_I gasped and shook my head side to side, luckily we were alone in this barren place otherwise we would've got caught._

_Not noticing him taking off my skirt and my panties, my attention went to his belt which I undid and pushed down his trousars._

_He wore nothing under them, his proud cock stood out long and large before my eyes._

_"Ready for this?" He asked in a huskily voice._

_I nodded my head, too breathless to reply._

_Within seconds, he thrusted deep inside me that I let out a loud piercing scream._

_His lips pushed against mine, calming me down as he gently pulled out of me._

_I whimpered softly, being without him was pure agony._

_"Please.." I beg, breaking free from his intense kiss._

_But his lips snaked down my chin, my jaw, my neck until they began to take one breast wholly in his mouth._

_I screamed out once more, this pleasure was setting fire to my skin._

_He sucked, licked and bit, then went to the other breast to do exactly the same._

_I gasped out when one, no two fingers, dug inside my vagina and gently played my senstive spot._

_My body was violently shaking, my head was spinning like a merry go around on fast speed._

_He lifted his head, a dangerous look in those eyes thrilled me that I came to a earth-shattering orgasm._

_With a chuckle, Dracula lifted his fingers out of my vagina and sucked my juices right before me._

_I groaned at this sight, he shut his eyes every time he sucked and licked them._

_Then there was silence._

_"Look at me Athena." His voice was so uneven that it took me several seconds to reopen my eyes._

_The way he looked at me was so loving but I needed more of him._

_"Please, I beg of you. Come inside of me!" I pleaded, a new set of tears flowed down my face._

_Without a moment's pause, he thrusted in deep and true to my wet core._

_I wrapped my arms across his back, not once did we break eye contact._

_Slow and gentle it began, then it grew a little faster until he couldn't take it any more._

_Our moans and groans became louder, my nails dug against his skin as our love-making got intense._

_"Come for me, Athena. Please... come!" He yelled._

_"OH DRACULA!" I screamed once more, feeling my orgsam coarse through my body._

_He thrusted a few more times, spilling his hot seed in my welcoming womb until there was nothing left._

_We laid there, he still inside me, our breathes were needy and panting._

_I slowly cupped his cheeks and kissed him, his tongue bashing against mine._

_Pulling away, Dracula slowly eased out of me to lay beside me._

_I could feel the emptyness down there for a few seconds, it thobbed and ached but it was worth it._

_"Embrace me Athena." He whispered._

_I looked at him, a smile went across my face._

_With that, I wrapped my arms across his chest and we landed in his four poster bed with a silk sheet covering our nudity._

_"Sleep my darling, dawn is on the horizon." He demands, pushing my eyelids down with his fingers._

_I waited until his breathing grew heavy so that I could fall in a deep and peaceful sleep in the arms of my sinful lover._


	11. Time Heals All Wounds

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Eleven: Time Heals All Wounds

_What seemed like days going by was actully years._

_Nearly every night, me and Dracula went out to suck the blood of the inoncents for our feed._

_Our love-making was always erotic and steamy, he was ever so sedcutive that I lost count of how many times I succumbed._

_Though I thought being a vampire was terrible, I soon got used it and wandering in the dark? Just awesome, especially date nights._

_But every now and then, I would think back of the past. Amelia and Gloria, my so called friends, who abounded me like I was nothing._

_I was warned several times by Dracula to never see them again, otherwise I would pay a severe price that may invovle my death._

_Though I promised over and over again that I would never betray him, I couldn't help myself to make the most dangerous choice ever._

_Complaining of a nasty headache that was bothering me all day, I waved goodbye to Dracula as he went to hunt for his food._

_Once he had gone from sight, I made my own way to go and find Amelia first. I wonder if she was still with Jake?_

_I soon arrived at a gorgeous looking apartment building that had his last name written just by the double doors._

_Pushing them, I entered inside the most jaw-dropping and stunning hallway that I've seen._

_So many beautiful paintings and vases filled with fresh flowers, glass flooring and moderate classical music playing in the background._

_A young woman around her late twenties came towards me with a big grin across her face, mmm her neck looked tempting but I avoided it._

_"Hello, may I help you?" She asks me. "Yeah, do you know if Amelia is here?" I reply, focusing on her blue eyes instead of that neck._

_"Ah yes, she is with her husband. Come with me." The woman led me to a large living room with a Persian curpet and Victorian couches._

_"Take a seat and I'll shall fetch her." I smiled at her as she walked out, leaving me alone in this rather cozy place. But the silence didn't last long._

_A moody and angry looking teenager came in, wearing gothic clothing with a I-Pod in her ears, she slammed herself on the oppisite chair not once looking at me._

_I noticed that this must be Alicia all grown up, a contented smile went across my face for a brief moment. "Who The Living Hell Are You?" Screamed a male voice._

_Turning my head to see Jake, burning a horrifed stare right at me, I didn't realise that my fangs were showing while I was grinning like the Chesire Cat!_

_Alicia (I think) looked right at me, awe was in her eyes. "Cool, she's a vampire!" She cried, taking out her headphones and dashed to sit next to me._

_"Darling, stay away from her! She may kill you!" Jake ordered, pointing his finger right at me. "Relax Jake, I aint out for the kill tonight anyway." I replied._

_The look of pure horror written across his face was a instant classic, any second now and he would faint. Luckily Amelia came to save the day._

_"What on earth is going on here? Athena?" She asked, her eyes directed at me. "Yep, it's me." I replied, standing up placing my hands together._

_"I... what the hell happened to you?" "Er, I turned into a vampire? Does it look obvious?" Showing my fangs, Alicia sqealed in delight while Amelia shook her head in terror._

_"We all thought you were dead." Jake said at last. "No crap, sherlock! I AM DEAD!" I cried, waving my hands at my face and my pointly fangs. God, I love these!_

_"So have you bitten anyone?" Alicia asked, standing right before me. "Hell yeah." I replied with a evil smile. "Awesome! Can she be my friend, mum?" She asked Amelia._

_"No Freaking Way! What the hell do you want anyway?" She demanded. It took me a few seconds for me to say something. "I just want to talk to you, that's all."_

_Gloria burst in the room, her eyes widening at my presence. "Athena! Don't tell me you succumbed to him?" She cried. With a simple nod of the head, it was enough._

_"But at least let me explain everything and then I'll go, that I promise." I pleaded. Amelia looked at Jake who rolled his eyes and sat down. "Alright, you got twenty minutes." They decided._

_In actual fact, my explaintion ran a little longer than twenty minutes, a whole hour went by and not one of them looked at the clock or ordered me to leave straight away._

_"So you are betraying Dracula by coming here?" Gloria asked, putting her nails in her mouth. I noticed she didn't have a wedding ring, I wonder if she spilt up with her husband._

_"Yep, afraid so." I replied glummy. "I guess it must be a lonely life being a vampire though." Amelia suggested. I shook my head instanly. "Not really, Dracula's there and he gives me a lot of love."_

_"How romantic!" Alicia sighed, I smiled at her. "So what happened to you guys while I was gone all this time?"_

_ Hearing their stories were shocking and tragic: Gloria DID spilt up with her husband as he cheated on her with his EX WIFE, it's put her off men for life but if I know her well it wouldn't be long until she will find the real one. Amelia is pregeant with her second child, Jake became a millionare after winning the lottery so that's why he's got this beautiful building. But there was one thing that took me to tears: they were sorry and they deeply missed me._

_We all grouped hugged, saying our sorries and asking for forgiveness. God, I was seriously going to miss them when I go!_

_Suddenly, the doors opened violently revealing my dark and beautiful vampire. Only this time, he looked majory chessed off._

_His eyes were pointing right at me, a unnerving sneer was across his face. But I wasn't afraid of his temper so I backed everyone behind me._

_"YOU BETRAYED ME, ATHENA!" He roared, stomping towards me with menace and venom in his powerful voice. _

_"So what if I did, Dracula? I wanted to see them once more, catch up on what they were doing and ask for forgivness." I replied, confidenly._

_Any second now he would hurt me, push me aside to feed on them. I could feel it happening in my bones. Instead, he didn't make a single movement._

_"Fine, be with these people. I free you from my control but be prepared to die for real in less than a month. Farewell, my false queen." He ordered._

_With that, he disappeared from sight by a big cloud of dark mist. I collasped on my knees, a powerful pain wrecked through my body._

_Amelia dashed to help me, I looked at her. "Take me to a mirror." I asked. She nodded her head and led me upstairs to what looked like their bedroom._

_A tall and proud mirror stood, I slowly went towards it to discover the most heartbreaking sight before me. My refelection was back, there was no fangs in my teeth._

_But I looked like death with the hollow cheeks and dark rings under my eyes. That was when my tears I denied to come out started to fall down my face._

_My screams and cries echoed in this builidng, I hope to God Dracula was listening to my pain. What have I done?_


	12. Forgivness?

Forever May Not Be Enough

Twelve: Forgiveness?

So I was dying for good.

I had less a month to depart from this world.

If I had it my way, I would die with a broken heart.

Yes, I made a foolish and stupid mistake.

I would beg on my knees until they were bloody red for forgiveness.

Amelia and Gloria were always there to comfort me through my never ending tears.

Even Jake, who didn't really like me, was someone to talk to if they werrn't there.

Alicia dropped her goth look and became a proper teenager, though she still had mood swings.

Though they were always around, I missed Dracula terribly.

Through my sleepless nights, I thought of only him and nothing else.

To be in his arms, feel his sweet caresses and make love to him until we would sleep through the day.

The agony was building with each passing, second, minute, hour and day.

So many times I just wanted to end my life but it seemed worthless with each failed attempt.

I began to notice my organs were weakening, I was aging in a rapid pace and was now placed in bed instead of moving about.

Was this how I was going to die?

Then, one night, everything changed.

Saying goodnight to everyone, I settled to a comfortable postion and slowly shut my tired eyes.

"_Athena..."_

His voice made wake up instanly but there was no sign of him in the room.

Disappointed, I went back to sleep and tugged the sheets over my ears.

I don't need lies, I want the man to be there right before me.

Suddenly, the sheets were violently thrown off my grip and landed on the floor.

Stunned, I looked around me. Nothing. Not a shape or shadow was there.

"Very funny, just leave me alone." I snapped, laying back on the pillow and tightly shut my eyes.

"_Wake up, Athena..." _He said.

"No way, not to a invisable voice." I replied.

"_But I'm here, standing over you."_

I opened my eyes wide open, there he was.

He still looked angry, the rage in his eyes went unnoticed.

So why was he here?

Probably torrmenting the state of me, wanting a another arugement.

Instead he sat at the end of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What do you want, Dracula? I thought you didn't want to see me again." I said, struggling to sit up.

_" Because I wanted to see how you looked before you die this very night." He replied, sternly._

_Joy! _

_What a total asswipe!_

_"Thanks, now you've seen me, you can go." I muttered, turning away from him._

_"But I don't want to leave, Athena." He said, softly this time._

_I didn't look at him but my head tilted at his direction._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"I can't answer that question, Athena." He replied._

_Turning my now raging gaze at him I said._

_"What the hell? Who on earth do you think you are? Some undead moron that stole my life, made me fall in love you and then ditch me because I wanted to see my human friends?"_

_His lips were a cruel smirk, I hated it._

_"Perhaps I am just a undead moron then but a foolish undead moron." He replied, quietly._

_I eased the tenison for a little bit though I was still angry._

_"Explain, looks like we got all night." I said, folding my arms._

_The way he looked at me stunned the inner core inside of me._

_Tears?_

_No way, I've never seen a grown man cry in all my life. Not even my father cried._

_They were falling now like a waterfall, I was tempted to capture them with my fingers but decided against it._

_"It pains me with every passing second of what I did to you, Athena. I had to say those words because it's forbidden for a vampire to see any human people that they were close to when they were humans." _

_"Yeah? Well, you are a master of breaking my heart, thank you very much." I said, gruffly._

_He took my winkly hands into his, somehow they turned back to normal by one touch._

_I looked at them in shock, how did he do that?_

_"Athena, please look at me. Tell me what you see." He pleaded._

_Slowly I lifted my gaze to his face, instanly my breath was taken._

_So handsome he was, those magical eyes were unbelieveable and his lips were just begging for mine to embrace them._

_"I see someone who has taught me the meaning of love, someone I want to be with forever. A man I've fallen for ever since."_

_Every single word was the truth._

_"I beg for forgivness but my knees are not as they are used to be. I'm so sorry for what I did, the pain I caused. I would do anything just to be with you again." _

_He stared ever so deeply in my eyes, the silence was agony._

_"I will return with my answer, now I must go and think this through."_

_He slid his hands out of mine, the disappointment and utter despair filled my bones very quickly._

_"Okay, that's fine." I said, my voice breaking._

_He cupped my chin, I looked straight at him._

_There was no tears coming out of his eyes but I was crying now._

_"You will live tonight, I shall come tomorrow. Goodnight Athena."_

_With that, he disappeared in a thick black mist leaving me alone once more._

I screamed at the top of my voice: was it frustation? heartbreak?

Whatever it was, I needed comfort fast.

Amelia, Jake and Gloria burst in the door to find me in a terrible state.

"Oh Athena!" Amelia said, rushing to my side and hugged me tightly.

My cries and wails were long and loud, would he hear this?

How could he leave me like this?

I was going to live a another day, waiting in hope he would return.

Oh God, the agony!

I can't bear this a another minute.

Author's Note: Next Chapter Will Be The Last.


	13. The End

Forever May Not Be Enough

Thirteen: The End

Seeing the sun arise over the hills was a beautiful sight.

It had been so long to actully see it since I was a vampire.

But now that I was a dying human, the pleasure of not burning to death is bittersweet.

It just wasn't enough though.

All I could ever think about was last night, would he ever return to reveal his answer?

Begging and pleading to Dracula, the love of my life, could all be in vain.

Would he really trust me again after all what I did to him?

I lowered my gaze at my hands, they looked youthful when they were in his.

Now they went back to winkly and vainy, the sight deeply disgusted me.

I'm a woman in my mid twenties and I'm going to die of old age.

The thought of leaving this earth was too much to bear.

My tears never wanted to stop, every single one stained anything I touched.

Leaning my weary head against the chair, I knew this was my last day here.

I could feel my lips tremble but I bit them down, I had to stop feeling sorry for myself.

"Are you okay, Athena?" Amelia said, coming to sit beside me.

"Mmm." I replied.

"I'm so sorry that no-one was there when he came, Jake would've have given him a right telling off."

I looked at her, showing a brief smile.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Anything other than sitting here, crying." I answered, brushing away my tears.

"Well, we could always go shopping with Alicia and Gloria." Ameila suggested.

"Sounds good." I replied.

So us girls went to every shop in town, buying things that caught our eye and relaxed in a lovely spa.

I had a few stares from people but I shrugged it off, they won't see me ever again anyway.

Gloria instanly liked our massager guy named Eddie, he was hot and very, very single.

If I didn't have Dracula and she was still married, perhaps I would give this guy a chance.

But fate is a cruel and wonderful thing, right now it's damn evil and want the word banned.

Me and Amelia watched her flirt, fling her hair and laugh at every little joke he made.

It looked like they hit off instanly, good for her. I didn't really like her husband so maybe Eddie would be the one when I'm gone.

I turned to Amelia, she was so happy with Jake and Alicia will find a boy in good time.

We had a few drinks at the club we used to go to when we were single, too many emotional speeches from each other made us go home early.

I said my final farewells to everyone and made my way to my bed, awaiting for Death to take me.

But as I laid there, grabbing every single breath like they were my last, nothing seemed to happen.

Even when I closed my eyes, perhaps sleep would kill me, I was still around.

This was pure torture.

"Am I going to die or not?" I screamed at the celing, wondering if anyone listened me.

"_You're not." He said._

_I gasped to see him, Dracula, standing by the door, staring right into my eyes._

_How is it in a very dark room like this, he could look at me like that?_

_He walked ever so slowly towards me, his facial expression never changing._

_Was he here at last to reveal his answer? I was ready for it, I hope._

_He sat at the end of the bed just like last night, his back up straight._

_"I've come to give you my answer, Athena." Dracula said._

_"Yes, what is it then?" I replied, folding my arms._

_"I can never trust you after what happened, what if you did it again?"_

_"I won't, I promise you."_

_The temptation of getting close to him was agony but the way he looked me made me changed my mind._

_"But you said that when we were together. Remember?"_

_I bit down my once again trembling lips._

_God, he could really be so cold and cruel._

_Then again, he's a vampire so who am I fooling?_

_"I know, I broke your trust and for that I'm so sorry." I said, lowering my gaze from him._

_The seconds ticked by, I started to feel numb all the sudden._

_Oh God, please no!_

_Without any control, my body flung backwards on the pillow._

_"ATHENA!" Dracula yelled, gathering me in his arms._

_I looked at him, a small smile went across my face._

_"I forgive you, my love. Please don't succumb, I beg of you!" He wailed._

_The door of death was waiting for me, I should've gone through it._

_"I love you, Dracula. Forever may not be long enough but at least I experienced it." I uttered until I let darkness engulf me._

_Yes I was dead, it was too late for Dracula to save me._

_As my soul left my body, I looked down and saw everyone break down in tears._

_I was gone from their lives, my lover would have to remain on this world forever without me._

_My soul was forgiven and redeemed for heaven, at least I could watch from above to see how they were getting on._

_I never saw Dracula again after I died, he disappeared from my sight and couldn't discover a way to find him._

_So here I would be forever with the angels and God, a hole was missing in my soul._

_The place where my heart was._

THE END

Author's Note: Mmm, It's Not A Good Ending But I May Redo It In The Future. I Would Like To Thank Everyone That Has Reviewed And Placed It In Their Fave Stories.


End file.
